One Week Friends
by Dhea30
Summary: Kuroko can't help but lose his memories of his friends every Monday. Kagami and Seirin finds out, and try to help him recall his memories, only to discover the core for all of this is deeper than they all thought. Will Seirin find out the reason of his 'amnesia' and help Kuroko out of this repeating cycle?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke and One Week Friends are owned respectively by Fujimaki Tadatoshi and Matcha Hazuki.**

**The story line will follow the story line in Kuroko no Basuke. Well, most of the times. Sometimes it won't I guess?. So please just enjoy it~**

~oOo~

**Prologue**

_Tick... Tick... Tick..._

It's raining. And eventhough the people around him running to find a shelter from the unpredictable rain, as if oblivious to the situation and weather around him, Tetsuya just continue to walking slowly. His eyes glued on the black wirstband that he hold which used to belong to his childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro. The black wristband that has been given to him by Ogiwara's captain - _Meikou's Captain_ \- Mochida, just a mere hour ago when Tetsuya has finally able to gathered his courage to pay a visit to Meikou Middle School after that _disasterous_ match. Only to find that his childhood friend had moved out and said that he would quit playing basketball.

_"We're going to join the basketball club in middle school, become regulars and play against each other. It's a promise okay Kuroko!" *_

_"The only one who can win against me is me!" **_

_"Winning is Everything." ***_

_"If you think I'm just justifying myself, why didn't you say something in the other matches? You look the other way when they have nothing to do with you, but when you play your friends, you say things like that?" ****_

_"But still... I don't want you to quit basketball." *****_

Tetsuya just didn't know what to do anymore. He had fully planned to never play basketball again because he didn't want to see something like that ever happened again. But now he's not so sure anymore. The words that Mochida had said to him just an hour ago still lingering inside his head. Honestly, Tetsuya is confused. He had_ broke their promise._ So why would Ogiwara and Mochida have the faith that he would be able to turn the Generation of Miracles into what they are before?

"Watch Out!"

The shout snapped Tetsuya out from his thoughts. And only at that time he realizes the truck that is already so close to him. Tetsuya immediately know that it's already too late to dodge out of the way. He instinctively hold the wirstband in his hand tighter and closed his eyes. Bracing himself from the upcoming impact. The truck collided with him painfully, and just as his consciousness faded into black, Tetsuya can't help but wonder just would all of those things happen if he didn't even have friends in the first place and if he would ever be able to prove the faith that Ogiwara and Mochida held in him.

~oOo~

**I think you all would already know just who said what in there, but just in case some of you get confused :**

*** It's what Ogiwara had said to Kuroko just before he moved. (I don't know how exactly he said it, but seeing Ogiwara has a cheerful personality, I kind of imagining him saying it like that)**

**** I think everyone had known this one. Yes, it's Aomine's trademarks words after his skill grew.**

***** It's Emperor-Akashi trademark words.**

****** It's what Akashi said to Kuroko in chapter 227 of the manga or episode 16 in season 3 of the anime.**

******* This is what Mochida said to Kuroko, also in chapter 227 of the manga or episode 16 in season 3 in the anime.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Curiousity

Kagami Taiga isn't one to be curious. You can even say that he didn't actually cared much about anything besides food and basketball. Naturally, his lives only revolved around the mentioned sport and those who play them. Those being said are his senpais and the trio who is in the same grade as him in the basketball club. He can say for sure that he didn't even have friends (or even an accquaintance) besides them in school. So, it can be considered weird and unusual when somehow Kagami found himself curious about his classmate who sit behind him.

It's not much at the first time. Heck, he didn't even _know_ the guy exist! When the teacher make a round call, and the name _Kuroko Tetsuya_ being called, he can swore that everyone in the class almost had a heart attack. The guy literally appeared out of nowhere. Nonchanantly say 'I've been here the whole time, sir.' with a voice so deadpan and a pokerface (that he bet can even make a brickwall jealous) that Kagami can't guess if it's a lie or not. No, it _must be_ a lie. Because there's no way the guy can just appeared out of nowhere (or the class didn't even notice him at all) if he has been there the whole time. And what's more shocking is that the little guy sit behind him! How on earth Kagami didn't notice him at all?!

Those were the first one. The next it seems that Kuroko Tetsuya didn't have any friends in school (Not that Kagami can say something like that seeing he had close to none friends too). But it's not that uncommon to not have friends. So it maybe uncorrect to say it like that. It just... How to say it? Kagami had heard from the rumours (God, the girls are _loud._ And that's an understatement) that the guy can be pretty heartless with his friends (or those who want to befriend him). It seems like some people from the little guy's middle school had greet him and the only thing that he said is only 'Who are you?' to them. And according to them, they and Kuroko Tetsuya had hang around (if not close) with him a couple of times too. So they are a _bit_ hurt. It's not helping that when other people tried to make a conversation and befriend him, the little guy said something like 'It's impossible for me to befriend you all'. Thus making him getting a nickname of 'cold statue' from the people in school. But well, it's not related to Kagami, nor did it have any connections to basketball. So why should he even bothered by it?

~oOo~

Besides Kagami's decision to not even associate with Kuroko, it seems that life didn't side with him at all. What else should Kagami say? Right now he and the little guy sit in the same table at Maji burger for god's sake! Well, it seems that is Kagami's fault for not paying attention now. But, does anyone can blame him? He's still a bit put out because of getting scolded for shouting his name and goal in the rooftop that morning. _(Why_ did the teacher have to be that mad just because of a little shouting?!) And well, that leads to the silence between them now. Kagami had told the guy to switch table, which has been declined politely by Kuroko saying that he has been sitting there first. Again, _how on earth_ Kagami didn't notice him?! It's almost like the little guy is a ghost or something!

...

Seriously. The silence is killing Kagami. He want to start a converstation, but didn't know what to talk. Well, the only thing he can talk about is basketball. And Kagami didn't know if Kuroko like the sport or not...

"Ano... Kagami-kun?" said Kuroko suddenly.

That snapped Kagami out of his thoughts. He didn't expected the little guy would be the one to start a conversation. Oh well, at the very least that help him from the trouble of starting the talking. But wait...

"How did you know my name? I haven't told you that right?" asked Kagami.

Kuroko just tilt his head confused. "You're Kagami-kun right? I know your name this morning when I see the basketball club shouting their names and goals from the rooftop on the morning assembly. You're in my class right?"

Okay, Kagami soooo want to facepalm himself right now. How could he forgot that?! Also, the little guy is his classmates and seated behind him. Of course Kuroko bound to know Kagami's name. Trying to mask his dumbfounded face, Kagami decided to just unwrapped his next burger and eat it.

"Kagami-kun, do you really believe what you said on the rooftop? To become number one in basketball?" asked Kuroko again. There's a bit of curiousity in his voice that make one of Kagami's eyebrows rised a little.

"Well, we didn't know until we try right?" answered Kagami while chewing. "And it seems that there's this group that called 'Generation of Miracles' in the basketball circle that supposed to be strong. It will be really fun to beat them and become number one!"

Kuroko frowned. "Generation of Miracles?" mumbled him suddenly holding his head. He said it so softly that Kagami almost didn't hear it. Though, seeing Kuroko holding his head as though he's in a pain alarmed Kagami. "What? Something's wrong?" asked Kagami concerned.

"Ah, no...". Kagami just looked at his classmates, still concerned. "It's just... The term seems familiar... But I can't remember why..." said Kuroko still holding his head.

Kagami stared at Kuroko for a while. He didn't know what to say. Well, they are barely know each other, let alone friends. So what should should he say? Ah yeah... Speaking of friends...

"Hey Kuroko." called Kagami. Kuroko looked up. "Why did you said something like that to your middle school friends and those who talk to you?" asked Kagami curiously.

"Something like what, Kagami-kun?"

"Ah well, something like 'Who are you?' to your middle school friends, and something like 'it's impossible for me to befriend you'... After all, there's no way that you completely forget them right? They're your middle school friends, and it's not like we had graduated from middle school that long ago too." Kagami scratched his cheek a bit nervously. Really, this shows just how much he actually curious. (Kagami seriously need to stop hearing the girls gossipping.)

Silence... Kagami become even more nervous. "Ah, it's okay if you didn't wa..."

"It's because I didn't remember them." cut off Kuroko. And Kagami can only stared. "No, more accurately, because they _were_ my _friends_ at some point that I _can't remember_ them." Kuroko stand up, then with a hurt look (not that Kagami can differentiate it from Kuroko's usual pokerface) he said, "As for me to be impossible to befriend them, if I befriend anyone, I _will_ forget them. So it's better if I didn't do so from the very beginning." And with that said, Kuroko then walk out of Maji Burger.

Kagami can only stared at the once occupied chair in front of him. He stared... And stared... And stared...

_"What was that?"_ asked Kagami bewildered to no one.

~oOo~

**I'm really sorry, I had planned to post this yesterday... But I just didn't know how to end this chapter right. I'm also sorry if this is too short. Also, I have some question...**

**1\. Did you all like the plot?**

**2\. Is it confusing to read?**

**3\. In this chapter, is the title and story match?**

**4\. Is this chapter seems rushed?**

**5\. Did I picture Kuroko and Kagami right? Anything too OOC?**

**Reviews are always welcome! Just tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Progress of Friendship

"Ouch." said Tetsuya while rubbing his sore head again. It's already _the umpteenth_ time that he actually bumped into something today. Seriously, he really have to stop that or he may get another unneeded injury to the head. (And that is something that he didn't want to happen. With his condition already bothersome enough as it is now, Tetsuya really doesn't need another one on top of that.)

Tetsuya sighed. He pick up the book that he carried and continue walking. Tetsuya tried to ignore the whispers and hushed conversations everytime someone actually noticed that he passed them. Not that it can help Tetsuya from hearing it clearly. Afterall, he _knew_ that they're talking about him. How can he ignore that?

Belatedly, Tetsuya remembered the 'event' that had happened last night. Even until know, Tetsuya still can't believe that he actually told the truth of his condition to a _stranger._ (Yes, Kagami is his classmate, but Tetsuya _has to_ think of him as a stranger.). Usually Tetsuya has enough selfcontrol that it's actually the first time he just blurt out because of emotions. Well, it's not like it would change anything. Tetsuya know that even if he had say it, it's not like Kagami would believed him. No one had ever bothered to even _tried_ to believed him (Except for his family and those who work at his house). They would always think that Tetsuya are lying and too arrogant to befriend them (Did they seriously think that Tetsuya didn't know about the 'cold statue' nickname that they gave him?). Tetsuya already know that fact. So he would not hope for someone to understand. It would make the pain much more bearable if he didn't hope afterall.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Kagami walked out of the gym trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He have to quickly wash his face or else Coach may really triple his training for today. (Kagami really didn't want that. He would really die if he did his coach training regimen three times as much as usual.) Kagami shuddered. He start running slowly to the nearest faucet to wash his face.

While washing his face, Kagami's mind can't help but wandering to what happened last night on Maji Burger. Even after trying to think over about it all night (resulting in him now sleepy throughout the class and training.), Kagami still didn't understand the meaning of Kuroko's sentence and attitude last night. Did Kagami somehow say the wrong thing and make the little guy mad? Afterall, he was known to be an airhead is not only for nothing.

~oOo~

When Kagami entered the gym again, he saw the others are taking a break on the floor while talking amongst themshelves.

"What? Is that true? He really say that?"

"Yes senpai. That's why the others are pretty mad at him and give him that nickname."

"But still, 'cold statue' huh? That's quite lonely..."

"Maybe he actually has a reason for behaving like that?"

Kagami took his water bottle and quickly approach them. "What are you all talking about?"

"Ah Kagami-kun." said Riko when she sees him. "Have you washed your face now?" asked her menacingly.

Kagami nodded nervously. Then after he sat down, he reply his question. "What is it you all talking about just now senpai?"

"Nothing much." answered Izuki. "We kind of heard some rumours about a freshman getting a 'cold statue' nickname or something like that. So we just asked Furihata and the others about it."

Hearing that almost make Kagami choke on his drink. And to thought that he was just thinking about it just now! He quickly swallow the water in his throat.

"What. You alright Kagami?" asked Hyuuga.

Kagami nodded. "Yeah... Ah um, yes senpai.". Hyuuga sighed exasperatedly. "Kagami, you seriously can't speak polite naturally do you?"

Kagami just scratched his cheek sheepishly. Then Furihata who sat beside him said, "Now that I remember, Kuroko Tetsuya is in the same class as you right Kagami?"

That catches the attention of the others. "Yeah, he's in the same class as me."

"What do you think of him then Kagami-kun? Is he the same as in the rumours?" Riko asked him curiously.

Kagami scratched his cheek again. "I dunno if it's the same as the rumours, but I think he's weird."

"Weird? Like what?"

"Hm... Well, last night I coincidentally meet him in Maji Burger..."

"Then?" asked Koganei excitedly.

"And I kind of just ask why he told something like 'who are you' and 'it's impossible for me to befriend you all' to those who talk to him." Kagami tried to remember. "After that he answer with something weird, and just left."

Riko hit Kagami with her clipboard. "Bakagami! Of course he would left he ask it like that! It seems you really are a bakagami!"

The others sweat dropped at that. Though they all can agree with what Riko said. They somehow uncovered (despite not have known Kagami for that long) that Kagami can be stupid sometimes. But honestly, even Kagami can't become as tactless as that? Well it seems their expectations was... Well, wrong.

Kagami scowled. "Then how I have to say it?!... Senpai." He rubbed his head while everyone just sighed at Kagami's attempt to talk polite.

"Well, let him off for this one Coach, it's already happened." sighed Hyuuga. "Though Kagami, you said that he answer with something weird, what do you meant?"

Kagami sobered. "He said that he said it because he didn't remember them, and that he can't befriend them because he will forget them or something like that? But that's impossible right, it's not like we would forget someone that easily."

The other members seems to be thinking about the same thing too. Finally Riko stand up and clap her hands. "Okay guys! That is weird. But it's got nothing to do with us at the moment. So get going to your training! Break is over!"

* * *

**The Next Day ~ Wednesday night.**

Eventhough Kagami has decided to not give any more thoughts about what happened on Monday night, his mind can't help but wander to that everytime he's bored (and that is pretty much _all the time_ besides for when he practice basketball.). He seriously didn't know why he even bothered. But he just does! Is there really needed for an explanation?!

Kagami grab his hair frustatingly. He pick the ball that has been lying besides his foot. Deciding that he's already played enough for today. He quickly grab his belongings and walk out from the basketball (streetball) court. Maybe eating some burger on Maji would help him...

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Kagami tried to swallow the burger that's in his mouth. He tried his best to not choke while he does it. Seriously, is this gonna become a routine or something?! Since when does the little guy been here?!

"We meet again, Kagami-kun." nodded Kuroko.

After succesfully swallowed his food, Kagami immediately drink the cola that he bought too. "Since when you're in here?! Why are you even here?!"

Kuroko look at him with a deadpanned look on his eyes. "I've been sitting here first. You're the one who sat down at my table, Kagami-kun. Also, it's because I like the vanilla shake here."

Kagami grab his hair hardly. Then slowly he sighed. He wanted to ask about that again to Kuroko. But he belatedly remember the Coach said that it's not good to ask it like that. And if Kagami ask it like that again it would just make the guy walk out again. That would make it pointless now, would it?

"Kagami-kun, you're still growing up?" Kuroko looked at the mountain of burgers in front of Kagami. "The last time we meet you eat this much too."

Kagami chewed his burger. "More like you didn't eat enough don't you think? Last time you only drank that milkshake too."

"This is enough for me."

Kagami sighed again. After that there's only silence between them as they mind their own bussines. Kagami didn't know what to do just continue eating his burgers. Suprisingly (or maybe not), Kuroko is the one to break the silence again.

"Kagami-kun, you didn't go home with your friends? Or maybe your clubmates? You're in basketball club right?" asked Kuroko.

"I went home with them halfway. With the senpais too." answered Kagami within a mouthful.

Kuroko looked at his milkshake and said almost wistfully. "That has to be nice... Friends..."

Kagami swallowed his food again. What exactly does this guy want? Kuroko said that as if he actually want to become friends with anyone. But wasn't he the one who told those who talk to him that he can't befriend them?

"What do you want exactly? If you want to have friends, then why you drive them out with saying things like that?" questioned Kagami. Rudeness be damned. Kagami would even be scolded by his senpais and coach if they know. But he didn't care. He really just want to know.

Kuroko shook his head softly. A sad look on his face. "I can't. It would hurt them if I befriend them. I didn't want that."

Kagami stunned. He didn't expect Kuroko to put a sad face like that. It's just... Weird. He already used to all the rumours about Kuroko Tetsuya being a 'cold statue'. Everytime Kagami able to look at Kuroko, the only expressions the guy showed is deadpan (befitting of the 'cold statue' nickname) too. So seeing him putting a face like that just seems... _Wrong_. It's like it didn't supposed to be there. What exactly make Kuroko sad like that?

Silence ensues between them again. Abruptly, Kuroko look at his watch and quickly finished his last milkshake. Then he stand up. "I have to go home now. If I went home too late, Mika-san would worry." Kuroko bowed. And when he almost walk out, Kagami called him. "Wait."

Kuroko turned around. "What is it, Kagami-kun?" asked him confusedly.

Kagami tried to search for the right words. Right, why he's stopping the guy again? Kagami didn't know. But he just has the feeling that if he let go of this chance when the guy has finally opened a little to him, Kagami never get the same chance again, and he would regret it. For reasons he didn't know, Kagami had decided he want to befriend the little guy now. But the little guy said he didn't want to make friends...

"How about tomorrow we meet in here again?" asked Kagami.

Kuroko blinked. "Kagami-kun, I had told you that I can't make..."

"I know." cut off Kagami. "So we would not meet as friends. You can act just as usual in class. Then after school and my club training we would just meet here. Not as friends."

Kuroko just look at him. Then after a few seconds he nodded his head. "Okay then Kagami-kun. See you tomorrow in here too."

* * *

**Thursday night. Kagami's house.**

Kagami had meet Kuroko on Maji burger today too. Well, more like Kagami sat down on an 'empty table' while thought that Kuroko was late, only to find out that the said guy has been sitting there first (Is the guy part ghost or something?). But that besides the point. At the very least this time the both of them did promise to meet each other. So it's not only because Kagami was 'careless' this time.

They both had talk with each other (more Kagami than Kuroko who done the talking.). Mostly about basketball since Kuroko almost become the one who listen to him all the time. Unexpectedly (for Kagami) Kuroko seems interested when they talk about the sport. He even knowledgeable about some of it. Though when Kagami asked about how he know about it and if he play basketball, Kuroko became more subdued and said something like he didn't remember again.

Kagami is stupid. He know he is. But it didn't meant that he can't see something when it's right in front of him (though other people sometimes would beg to differ.). He knows with just a look when they talk to each other at Maji Burger that Kuroko has a problem. Though he too realized that if he pried at it, Kuroko would clammed shut again. So he decided not too. They're still not 'friends' afterall. At the very least, when it's time for the both of them to go home (more like Kuroko has to go home or someone with name 'Mika-san', and the others would worry about him.), Kagami asked Kuroko to meet again tomorrow at Maji. And Kuroko agreed.

It's progress. Kagami would try his best to not pried too much (even if he's dying to know.). It's really difficult. But he can manage that. Tomorrow he would meet Kuroko at Maji Burger again, and maybe Kagami can actually ask what is it that's bothering Kuroko, and what exactly his reason for behaving like that.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**At Kuroko's house**

Tetsuya lay at his bed while staring at the ceiling blankly. Kagami might not know it. But he really had fun this couple days. Tetsuya can't even remember when exactly the last time he's feeling this way. The thought make his heart hurts and his eyes burn. Why can't he remember his friends? Why can't he remember the fun times he had in the past? Whenever he look at the people in the school it made him wonder if that is how friends interact with each other. Everytime he read something about childhood friends, it make him wonder if he actually had a childhood friend. Tetsuya was even suprised when he find out that it actually make him feels really happy to talk to someone as if they're friends. Just how much bonds that he had forgot?

Tetsuya curled himself at the bed. When monday comes, would he actually forgot what's happening today and yesterday? It won't happen right? Tetsuya and Kagami are not friends afterall. They're not...

Tetsuya chuckled despite himself. He didn't even realize that he has been crying. It's really suprising for him to actually shows this much emotion, so he's glad that right now he's alone in his room. And it's already late in the night. No one would heard him if he cried.

Tetsuya tried to stop the tears. He would not try to be kidding with himself. He's not someone like that. Tomorrow he and Kagami promised to meet at Maji Burger again. And Tetsuya would told him to never talk with Tetsuya ever again. It may be harsh. But even if Tetsuya hope for the memories to not dissappear, the probability for it to happen is high. And Tetsuya didn't want anyone to hurt because of him even if he would not remember them. Yes, tomorrow Tetsuya would tell Kagami that.

* * *

**Friday**

Kagami confused. He didn't know what Kuroko wants. They had meet at Maji Burger just like they promised, but when the two of them done eating (or drinking in Kuroko's case), instead of quickly went home like he usually do, Kuroko ask him if he had a little more time.

It turn out that Kuroko had something to said to him. Though when Kagami asked what, Kuroko said that he can't said it in here. That's how now they're ended up in a basketball court near Maji Burger (the place where Kagami usually plays after club practice.). Kagami turned around. He feels awkward with the situation. But he would wait for Kuroko to speak what he want.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun, from Monday on, please never talk to me again." said Kuroko finally.

Kagami blinked. He couldn't believe what he heard. Did Kuroko just said what Kagami thought he said?

"Sorry Kuroko, seems like my japanese was more rusty than I thought. Can you repeat what you said?"

"From Monday on, please never talk to me again." repeat Kuroko.

Kagami blinked again. "Why?" Kagami finally asked.

"Because I will forget." answered Kuroko calmly.

Kagami exploded. "And what is the reason?! Stop bullshitting me with that 'I will forget'! As if anyone could forgot something that easily!"

Kuroko still looked calm. Though Kagami would never expect what Kuroko would said next. "My memories would reset every Monday."

Kagami looked at Kuroko confused. "What do you meant?"

"It's just like I said." Kuroko looked down. A sad look on his face. "Every Monday I would no longer remember the fun times that had happened the week before. Not only that, but also the 'friends' that spent those times with me. It didn't happen with my family though, I wonder why." Kuroko chuckled bitterly. "That is why I can't make friends. I didn't want to make anyone sad because I can't remember them.".

Kagami stared at Kuroko. _What was that?_ Was it the reason why this guy always saying that hard things? But doesn't it actually hurt Kuroko much more than it hurt the others?

Kuroko continue to talk not even glancing at Kagami to make sure that he listened. "That is also why I decided to not make friends. It would be better for me and anyone that way."

Kagami feels anger swelling up inside him. He can't stand what Kuroko are saying now. And the next thing Kagami knows is that he already slap the back of Kuroko's head with a resounding _'Plak!'_

Kuroko looked up at Kagami as though he's suprised. He hold his hand at his head. "What was that for, Kagami-kun? That hurts." deadpanned Kuroko.

Kagami just glared at the teal-head male. "That was my word you bastard! If you can't help that, why you didn't tell the others about it?!" ranted Kagami. "As it is, isn't that just saying that basically you're afraid of making friends?!"

Kuroko stayed still. "Then if you're can't help but forget, I will help you remember!" Kagami declared determinedly.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Tetsuya can only stared at the taller male when he said that he will help Tetsuya remember. Those that meant Kagami want to be his friend? That can't be right?

"Kagami-kun, I can't." Tetsuya shook his head softly. "Also I didn't want to bother you about it. We didn't even know what we can do about this."

Out of the blue, Kagami putted his hand on Tetsuya's head and squeezed it. Making him winced a little. "If I say I would do it, I will." said Kagami gruffily. "I will become friends with you. And if you forget about our friendship every week, the solution is simple. I will just became friends again with you every Monday!".

Tetsuya can only stared. "Kagami-kun, what will you do if that doesn't help too?"

"I will just continue to do it until it does!" declared Kagami determinedly.

"That is a really absurd determination, Kagami-kun." Tetsuya can't help but small a little. He looked up at the taller male. "Does that meant that we're friends now?"

Kagami grinned. "Yeah. Sure we are!".

* * *

**I honestly thank all of you who had give me reviews! Thank you! And this is what my response to them :**

**To Arruruchama : I can't say if you ask me the update day. Because I can only update when I have the time. But I will try to at least have one chapter updated every week.**

**To TehPanda and Daiyou : Thank you for your critic! English is not my native language, so I will try my best to improve my grammar! Do tell me what you think about the next chapters if you can!**

**To delicatebiatch : Thank you. I'm flattered that you think this story is interesting. Also, suggestion for a good fics? How about you try Pale Rose Fire and Starian NightZz fanfics? Their fanfictions is great! And if you had already read it, maybe you can see the fanfics that I put in my favorite? Most of those in there are KnB fanfiction. With the exception of some SnK fanfics. I can't actually remember all of them, so maybe you can just look there? I'm sorry if it didn't really help.**

**Just as I said in my reply to TehPanda and Daiyou, English is not my native language. So please do not hesitate to pointed out where I'm wrong!**

**lastly, I honestly doesn't have any excuse for this chapter. Is there a hole I can jump in?**


End file.
